1. Fields of the Invention
This invention is directed generally to a power driven hair clipper, more particularly to a power driven clipper for home or professional use in cutting human hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the general operation of trimming human hairs using a hair clipper, it is highly desirable to hold the hair to be cut between the fingers of an operator after arranging straggling or disordered strands of hair by the use of a comb rather than to hold the same between the teeth of the comb, since the hair strands held between the teeth of the comb will easily slip away through the teeth thereof such that the clipper fails to follow a correct or desired cutting line through hair styling. The human fingers will exhibit flexibility against the strands of hair held therebetween so that the strands once held are brought into more tightly frictional engagement with the fingers and are kept in position to be ready for cutting operation. Accordingly, more accurate cutting along a desired line can be achieved by holding the hair strands between the fingers of one hand while advancing the clipper grasped by the other hand of the operator, such cutting operation requiring the operator to manipulate both the clipper and the comb in one hand, practically in the skillful hand of the two for achieving easy and effective trimming along a desired line. That is, the skillful hand firstly takes the role of handling the comb to arrange therewith the straggling or disordered strands of hair, which is then held between the fingers of the opposite hand, thereafter the skillful hand takes over to advance the clipper through the strands of hair kept in position by the opposite hand. However, the operator may have certain troubles in performing the above cutting operation with prior hair clippers powered by electricity or air pressure, for example, the clipper may sometimes fall out of the hand of the operator or the clipper may cut the hair excessively during the operation of arranging the hair with the comb held together with the clipper in one's skillful hand. To prevent these troubles, it has been a common practice to put the clipper on a neighboring table each time of handling the comb, which renders the cutting or trimming operation a complicated and time-consuming one and as well fatigues the operator who is required to turn aside so many times from the subject hair for putting the clipper on the table therearound during the cutting operation.